Sneak Peek's escape from NCC
Transformers 2005 - Monday, May 01, 2006, 5:34 PM ------------------------------------------------- NCC Spinal Pathway Aptly named, this corridor stretches down the length of the city-shark, straight down the middle and following what would be the neural pathways. Most areas of the city can be reached by following the arching way. Unlike a shark's structure, though, the pathway is frost blue metal, shining like mirrors, and columns like raised spikes punctuate it, stretching up to the sky as if to skewer any unwelcome visitors. The cut angles and sinuous curves catch bright sunlight and sparkling starlight alike and send prismatic light glancing through the structure like spears. Room Contents: The Powerbase Decepticon Sensor #1792 Lookout Tower Obvious exits: North leads to NCC Medical Ward. Northeast leads to Mount R'lyeh. Northwest leads to NCC Arena. Southeast leads to NCC Command Center. Southwest leads to NCC Residential Ribs. Passageway leads to NCC Spaceport. With traditional noise Razorclaw's body folds into a massive Cyberlion. You shift your attention to a new location. You begin scouting out Mount R'lyeh... From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Mount R'lyeh(#7229Rnt) From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Mount R'Lyeh still stands tall as it overlooks the Decepticon fortress known as New Crystal City, which appears to be a sun-bleached, ocean-washed fish corpse curled around the mountain, all bone and bare structure, cobwebbed over by spiders. The mountain has changed drastically from the way nature once made it. Now, a huge metal monstrosity looms upward, as the entire area has been cyberformed. Ripples of uneven metal snake their way up the mountain, and giant ports lead deep into the earth to allow pressure to be released as nature dictates or to be harnessed as the Decepticons see fit. The gaping maw at the summit of the inactive volcano, larger than the jaws of the city-shark, is still present, and were one to look in they might be able to catch a glimpse of rock and earth. You would have to look closely, however. All of the converters that draw power from the lava flows are underground. Overall, this particular site serves no purpose in New Crystal City aside from an impressive landmark. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Room Contents: New Crystal City From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Obvious exits: From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Northwest leads to NCC Dungeon. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: South leads to NCC Spaceport. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Southeast leads to South Pacific - Indonesia/Australian Coast. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Southwest leads to NCC Spinal Pathway. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: West leads to NCC Medical Ward. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Fly Cyberlion is sitting there in looking in the distance not really moving except for the eyes. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Fusillade is now listening. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Fusillade enters the heavy, creaking doors to the northwest that lead to the NCC Dungeon. From Mount R'lyeh, you see: Fusillade has left. Cyberbull casually comes walking in. Cyberlion blinks twice and the Cyberlion's ears twitches twice as well...A low growl can be heard close by. "Am I going mad? Or is something seriously wrong here..." Cyberbull comes to a stop once he hears Razorclaw, "I don't know Razorclaw, is there?" He looks around trying to see if there's anything wrong at all. Cyberlion growls "Possibly...While keeping an eye on the beach...I could have sworn I saw Fusillade go into the dungeon along with Motormaster..." The eyes become two tiny slits... Cyberbull snorts, "What would they want with the dungeon? The Cyberlion shows his teeth..."Indeed...part of what concerns me is that Motormaster never goes into the dungeon except to pound on some helpless chained up prisonner...And I could have sworn Scrapper said something about not harming the prisonner. Still maybe I should just give Motormaster enough rope to hang himself with. I have no love for Stunticons. Everyone knows Predaking is the pinnacle of gestalt technology." Cyberbull nods in agreement, "Predaking cannot be beaten, unlike those stupid Stunticons." Cyberlion nods "Indeed...Still that thing is bugging me. Maybe we should move closer so I can hear better." With that the cyberlion gets up, stretches a bit to make sure no joints are locked and heads for the beach. Cyberbull follows after Razorclaw, "And if anything funny is going on we can tell Galvatron and enjoy the show. Or put a stop to it ourselves..." He smiles at the thought of goring Motormaster. A long, winding steel-cable webbed bridge takes you to Mount R'lyeh to the northeast. Mount R'lyeh Mount R'Lyeh still stands tall as it overlooks the Decepticon fortress known as New Crystal City, which appears to be a sun-bleached, ocean-washed fish corpse curled around the mountain, all bone and bare structure, cobwebbed over by spiders. The mountain has changed drastically from the way nature once made it. Now, a huge metal monstrosity looms upward, as the entire area has been cyberformed. Ripples of uneven metal snake their way up the mountain, and giant ports lead deep into the earth to allow pressure to be released as nature dictates or to be harnessed as the Decepticons see fit. The gaping maw at the summit of the inactive volcano, larger than the jaws of the city-shark, is still present, and were one to look in they might be able to catch a glimpse of rock and earth. You would have to look closely, however. All of the converters that draw power from the lava flows are underground. Overall, this particular site serves no purpose in New Crystal City aside from an impressive landmark. Room Contents: Autobot Submarine New Crystal City Obvious exits: Northwest leads to NCC Dungeon. South leads to NCC Spaceport. Southeast leads to South Pacific - Indonesia/Australian Coast. Southwest leads to NCC Spinal Pathway. West leads to NCC Medical Ward. Fly You move out of range to view Mount R'lyeh. Tantrum arrives from the NCC Spinal Pathway via a winding steel-cable webbed bridge to the southwest. Tantrum has arrived. Cyberlion approaches the dungeon entrance and sits nearby out of the way of the door. The Cyberlion sits and listens with great interest. Cyberbull comes to a halt besides Razorclaw, he tries to listen along with his leader yet his hearing isn't as sharp. You say, "There is a ruckus that is for sure but I cannot quite make out what it is all about...And I do not hear pounding...yet." ZOMBIE Fleet says, "Slagitall! We've got severe problem in the dungeon." Cyberbull is about to open his mouth when Fleet suddenly cries over the radio, "I think something's wrong." Cyberlion turns to Tantrum..."My instincts were correct. Charge!" The lion leaps down the stairwell and into the dungeon. You enter the NCC Dungeon to the northwest via a set of heavy, creaking doors. NCC Dungeon The blues and violets that blanket the city darken here, edging into midnight blue and indigo. The suffusing, scintillating light dims, and only scraps and snatches of illumination are available, hinting at forms rather than revealing the truth of structure. Will-o-the-wisp lights flicker in and out, suggesting sparking wires or perhaps the sinister optics of the security cameras. When activated, the translucent turquoise force fields cast more light than anything else. The long shadow-silhouettes of bars fashioned like rib cages are cast on the ground. The filigreed manacles are deceptively slender, but pound for pound, their grasp is far stronger than spider-silk, nigh unbreakable. From the ceiling hang the various tools of torture, perhaps the teeth of an iron maiden here and the cage of a gibbet there. Room Contents: Mirage Smokescreen Fleet Sneak Peek Obvious exits: South leads to NCC Arena. Southeast leads to Mount R'lyeh. Tantrum arrives from Mount R'lyeh via the heavy, creaking doors to the southeast. Tantrum has arrived. "Oh, scrap!" the undead Seeker shouts as Catechism goes down. It's almost enough to distract him from Fusi- wait, Mirage! flying across the room. He bobs his head briefly towards Motormast, murmuring a quick, "Thanks," before he does an anti-grav assisted leap directly over the control console so he can dart towards the cell and attempt to pull Catechism away from where she is currently frying. "Blarg!" Yes, Motormaster just said "Blarg." It's a very Stunticon thing to say. "I knew it! Fraggin' Spy! He's -MINE!-" and so, all hell breaks loose. He takes hold of the end of the control console, then pushes himself in a far-too-nimble vault over the control console, in the OPPOSITE direction of Fleet. After all, he's got an Autobot to bashify!...And he just happens to blunder over the 'off' switch to the forcefield in the process. The sound of something inhuman running...something 4 legged...moving fast and with a purpose. Decepticon...4 legs...Don't have 50 choices who it could be and none of those are pleasant. As the field goes down, Sneak Peek sees his chance.. and his Special Ops comrade. As dead as he may be, he's not an idiot. And as the field drops, so does Catechism. As Fleet takes the jet assisted hop towards him, he gives a twisted smile. "Hello... brother" he hiss-whispers as he balls up his fist and rockets it towards the incoming Fleet. And then there's the sound of another 4 legged creature quickly moving in, this second creature being extremely loud. A lot happens very quickly for Fleet, far too quickly. The fields drop. Catechism falls. And there is moving towards his face far too suddenly for it to properly register, nevermind slowing his forward momentum to lesson the impact. A loud 'clank' sounds out, one that has less ring and seems somehow more... brittle than the impact of living metal on living metal, and Fleet is knocked backwards hard, the force of the blow actually shattering off his nose and a goodly portion of his face, allowing others to see the semi-skeletal structure with the various pullies and cables that act as a Transformer's facial 'muscles' below. "YARGH!" so says Motormaster- because if there's anything that makes a proper Decepticon warrior, it's incoherent grunts and stuff. He stands over Mirage, menacing...and then glances between the hallway and where Fleet's getting assaulted. "Lockdown!" and he hits another button (well, a few buttons, really) on that console until a sheet of durasteel goes *CLANG!* over the doorway- hindering Predacon progress, but also foiling escape!...Maybe. Je doesn't lift a finger to help Fleet, though. Mirage rubs his jaw and says, "Frag it! Now 'that' was unexpected." He scrambles up to his feet with his hunting rifle sliding into his hand from subspace. The silver and blue weapon flashes into reality with a hum and Mirage reaches into an opening arm compartmnet. Deftly he pulls out a data pad and charges at the security controls. "Sneak Peek, we 'really' don't have time to play 'punchacon'." as he jams the data cable hanging out of the data pad into a data port in the security controls. The lights begin to flicker almost right away as all security systems go down. After two hours from now, the screen on the control panel begins to flicker to life as Crosscheck's face appears. He says, "Hey Decepticon...Your security system has holes bigger than Trypticon. If I were you, I would fire your engineer. I could give you some tips... have fun." Cyberlion sees the door coming down...before reaching the dungeon. The Predacon commander brakes before reaching the door. "No time to mess around." The Cyberlion transforms into the robot mode of Razorclaw. A flick of the wrist brings out his sonic blade which he promptly stabs into the door and holds it there. With the classic sound the Cyberlion's body unfolds into the stocky form of the Predacon Commander Razorclaw. Sneak Peek is reluctant to move. He was tortured, had symbols cut into his optics, no to mention he was KILLED. Murdered by Scrapper. Yet, here he stands. He tilts his head to the right and looks at Mirage. His speach is slower than normal, and his voice is the mixture of a hiss and a whisper. "Mirage?" He seems to be disbelieving that the one in the same room is his friend from, what to him, is so long ago. "I'm dead" he says in the most matter of fact way he can at the moment. There's pain in his voice, but you wouldn't know it from looking at him. "Well, you look pretty good for it." So says 'Motormaster'...and then there's a fizzle around him...and there is Smokescreen! "Huh." he says, "Charge must have gone out." even still, there's work to be done. "Sorry it took us so long, buddy-" the tactician fishes out an energon cube and a hi-power laser pistol, tossing each in turn to the apparently undead spy. "Don't worry- once we're out of here, we'll get you fixed up good as new." He pauses, and then peers at the end of the sword poking through the door. "...Right. Now we need to figure out how to get out of here." The door begins to have a red spot in the middle...Metal is slowly oozing down from the door. A little Star Wars music is coming 'somewhere'. Cyberbull comes to a halt behind Razorclaw. "I hate doors!" The door begins to have a red spot in the middle...Metal is slowly oozing down from the door. A little Star Wars music is coming 'somewhere'. Slowly but surely the sword is cutting it's way through the door but Heroic Autobots still have some precious seconds before 2/5 of the Predacon's full fury goes wild on them. Half of Fleet's face is gone, and he's caught in a room with two Autobots and Motormaster. Strike that. Three Autobots. By rights, the Cowardicon should be looking for an escape, but he's a Cowardicon who recently passed through the veil of death... and is all too aware of how even one screw up will send him back. There are enough questioning his worth even now. So it's all or nothing. The Seeker pulls himself off the floor and snarls, a sound that speaks of rending metal, as he reaches up, draws his daggers, and throws himself at Sneak Peek. "I... am NOT... your BROTHER!" he howls. Taking the proffered weapons and food, Sneak Peek is just getting ready to down the cube when Fleet makes his remarkably dramatic come back. Having been tormented by his fellow undead with Fleet's refusal to answer his questions, to help him understand what happened to him, the Autobot Spy feels no compunction about moving the hi-powered laser pistol towards the seeker and pulling the trigger. "Wrong answer, Brother." Fleet honestly didn't really know anything! And still doesn't! Not that he would have told Sneak Peek anything if he did know. And not that it makes a difference. The undead Seeker is shot in the chest by the high powered laser blast, flinging him backwards. He lands limply on the ground and moves no more, seeming to go from undead... to simply dead. Mirage hears the bleep of his holo systems resetting himself and recharging. He says, "Well, it's been fun, now the running starts...right?" Mirage takes off running towards the NCC Arena. Skip these two if they're not following. Mirage isn't stupid enough to go toe to toe with any predacon. "Common you two, let's blow this recharge station." he says. "Your confidence is inspiring, Mirage." and so he backs up a few steps, then transforms down into his car mode for better speed-age. "Can you transform, Sneak Peek?" he revs his engine. "If not, climb on!" Smokescreen's form twists and shudders, and mere moments later, the Diversionary Tactician is no longer there, replaced by a red and blue stock car, engine revving. The blade is 3/4 of the way done. "I can hear their engines...The they probably plan to run us over. Soon as I am done cutting I want you to ram the door in. It should give way easily." Lifting the energon to his mouth, Sneak Peek downs it quickly. He feels better yet the same. Finally stepping past the door to the cell, he transforms down and revs his engine as well. To his saddness, he's still all grey colored. Not the pretty vibrand blue that he normally is. Sneak Peek twists and turns, changing from a Robot to the sleek look of a Dodge Viper. Cyberbull snorts and nods, "Once I'm through I'll ram them too!" "Then let's roll!" and so, the 'bots go a-tearing through Decepticon City- the beautiful thing about a faction where everyone can fly is they just don't EXPECT one to roll around on the ground! The cars speed down the cramped hallway...and by the time the Predacons might tear through that door? Why, there's nothing there but a pair of unconscious seekers and a thick cloud of noxious, sensor-jamming smoke. That -IS- why they call him Smokescreen. Following his rescuers out, Sneak Peek guns his engine for all it's worth and makes for freedom faster than he's ever moved before. Razorclaw finishes cutting through the door. "NOW TANTRUM! CHARGE! CHARGE!" The Predacon commanders quickly transforms back and prepares to pounce on the scared Autobots. With traditional noise Razorclaw's body folds into a massive Cyberlion. Smokescreen begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cyberlion , Dodge Viper . Sneak Peek begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cyberlion , Stock Car. Mirage is already gone as well, ahead of Smokescreen. He transforms as Smoke passes him and quickly catches up before zooming down the hallway. Collapsing to the ground, Mirage transforms into his racecar mode. Mirage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cyberlion , Stock Car, Dodge Viper . Cyberbull scratches his right hoof against the floor several times then charges towards the door with his head lowered. "Death to the Autobots!!!" The powerful Decepticon plows through the door as if it were made of paper thanks to Razorclaw's help. The door gives way to a smoke filled room. The Cyberlion leaps over his brother and dashes in chasing down the Autobots. "Those meddling Autobots are trying to escape through the arena!" The lion sees the back of the formula 1 race car. "You are mine..." Razorclaw accelerates coming within pouncing distance of Mirage then leaps at the Autobot biting down on the spoiler and clinging to the race car. Unfortunately the spoiler gives way leaving Razorclaw with a useless piece of junk in his mouth as the cars escape in a cloud of dust. Smokescreen passes out the heavy doors of the NCC Dungeon to Mount R'lyeh to the southeast. Smokescreen has left. Mirage passes out the heavy doors of the NCC Dungeon to Mount R'lyeh to the southeast. Mirage has left. Cyberbull has to shake his head several times to dislodge some pieces of metal from his horns, once he's done doing that he looks around, "Where are the Autobots?!" Cyberlion returns to the dungeon with Mirage's spoiler in his mouth. He spits it out "They have escaped us...It's in the NCC Security's hands now. This was not our task we merely tried to assist some comrades into avoiding a failure. We have no blame in this. In other word it's not really our problem anymore." Cyberbull snorts, "Cowards." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * , Category: Logs Category: 2026